The Last Time
by MissBeeFarm
Summary: This was it. She had done everything she could and knew she needed to leave this part of her life behind. One letter, one last time... And then it would be over...


Hermione Granger looked at the sealed envelope one last time. Neatly, she had written the name of the addressee on the back. She took the letter in her hand, and a flood of memories assaulted her mind. This would change everything for her and yet, in a way everything would stay exactly the same after the delivery of the letter. Life would go on. It had to... And it would, eventually anyway. The owl was already waiting on her window still and impatiently fluttered his wings. With one final sigh, Hermione handed over the letter. This was it. She had done everything she could and knew she needed to leave this part of her life behind. One letter, one last time... And then it would be over... 

_Dear Minerva,_

_I'm sure this will come as a shock to you, but I owe you an explanation. You've always valued honesty and so have I. Therefore I'm writing this letter right now. This isn't easy for me, for it'll irrevocably change our relationship, and not for the better, I'm afraid._

_Over the last years you've been a great friend. You've not only taught me magic but also what it means to be a human being. I like to think that I've become a better person since knowing you. You've been my mentor, my anchor and eventually a friend. You've given me the most valuable advice, whether concerning academics or life. But not only have I realized how to live my life, I have also learnt more about myself than I thought possible._

_Do you remember that afternoon in November when we met in Diagon Alley? I didn't know what to do with my life back then. I felt like all the expectations that were attached to being part of the Golden Trio were too much. I didn't know how to cope. But you came and saved me, without even knowing. It never mattered that I had already fought an amount of Dark Wizards large enough for a whole lifetime at that point. You never were interested in my accomplishments; you were interested in me._

_This meeting was the first of many, of course, and I wouldn't know where I'd be today, if we hadn't met that day. I enjoyed all the lunches we shared and how, as time went on, I got to know you as a person, not just a teacher. I loved watching you from afar even as a pupil, but getting to know you on such a personal level was more than I could have hoped for._

_I'm immensely grateful for everything that you have done for me over the years. When I was young you've been the most wonderful professor - none of the others ever came close - and now you've become a friend. That's how I see you, and I hope with all my heart, that you think of me as an equal as well._

_I've told you some of my deepest secrets since we met that day, and we've shared a connection I've never felt with another person before... And therein lies the problem..._

_This connection is all-consuming. You are the one who makes me feel safe, who shows me my place in this world. You are the one who understands me more than anybody else. And that's why I couldn't help but falling in love with you over the last months. Yes, I'm in love with you. Whenever I think of you, my stomach drops, the butterflies are flying more dangerous maneuvers than you'd ever dare on a broom, and I have to stop myself from grinning involuntarily. You are subject of my dreams, day and night, and I long to hold you in my arms - even if it's just for a few seconds._

_I'm very sorry for that. It was never planned, of course. It simply happened. You've never led me on. I knew from the very beginning you were married to Madam Pompfrey. You mentioned her the very first time we met, after all. You've made it more than clear that you are very happy with her and I know that - your eyes shine whenever you talk of her. It's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. I can't even be jealous of her, because she makes you happy, and all I want for you is to be happy. You wouldn't be the person I fell in love with if it weren't for her. And that makes it even harder._

_Please know, that I don't expect anything from you. I know very well that my feelings cannot be reciprocated, and I won't ever ask anything from you. But nevertheless I felt you deserved to know the truth._

_I'll need some time away from you now, because I need to find a way to move on. Maybe I'll go to the continent for some time. I don't know in how far I'll be able to write you in the near future, because it still hurts too much at the moment. I don't expect an answer from you, but if anything urgent comes up, you'll be able to reach me through Ginny. _

_Please don't worry about me._

_I will never forget you. I love you._

_Hermione_

Minerva McGonagall sat on a couch in her quarters at Hogwarts, the letter that had arrived earlier still in her hands. She had read it once.

When Poppy found her an hour later, Minerva was staring into the fire, which had long lost its power to provide warmth.

"Minerva?"

When she saw her wife sitting there, Poppy quietly sat down next to her. Seeing the letter in her hands, she looked at her questioningly. Minerva looked up and faintly nodded. Poppy took the letter out of Minerva's hands and held it in her right while letting her left hand rest on her wife's cold fingers. After a moment of hesitation Minerva intertwined their fingers and squeezed Poppy's hand. Poppy read Hermione's letter, and unlike her wife she went over it more than once.

"She is a remarkable young woman, is she not?" Poppy said after having finished.

Minerva searched for the emotions in her wife's eyes - they spoke of love and trust. "Yes, she is." Squeezing her hands once again, she continued. "I'm sorry this happened, Poppy."

"Oh, don't be silly, Minerva. What happened is unfortunate, but no one is to blame." Poppy disentangled their hands and cupped Minerva's cheek. "I love you and I trust you - and I trust Hermione as well." Minerva searched for Poppy's eyes. "I love you, too." She leaned in and brushed her lips over Poppy's, who had to smile at the unexpected display of affection.

"Don't worry, Minerva. Hermione is a smart girl. She'll be fine."

Minerva let her head rest on Poppy's shoulder. "Eventually, yes."


End file.
